1. Field
The present application relates to a microscope apparatus and a cell culture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, in order to analyze structures and functions of a cell, three dimensional information of the cell has been acquired by an observation using a microscope. As an example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-23476 discloses a configuration for acquiring three dimensional information by scanning a cell with a confocal laser scanning microscope.
However, when acquiring three dimensional information of a cell using a confocal laser scanning microscope as described above, the cell is damaged by the irradiation of excited light for a fluorescence observation, dyeing, etc., and therefore, there is room for improvement. In particular, the field of regenerative medicine is based on the premise that the cell cultured in vitro is implanted into a human body, and therefore, it is strongly required to acquire three dimensional information of a cell while suppressing the damage to the cell as much as possible.